


You Gotta Stand It

by kisahawklin



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Author's Favorite, Dark, Graphic Sexual Content, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen gets captured. They get him back. Not soon enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Stand It

They find Jensen tied to the fence, naked and spread-eagled, his feces mixed in with the muck underneath him. They're all a little vicious this time, but it's Cougar who gets up close and personal, slitting the throats of the pair of guards, grimly satisfied to feel their blood run hot over his hands.

Clay and Roque cut Jensen down as soon as Cougar gives the all clear, and Clay is the one to pick him up in his arms and carry him to the truck Pooch drives right into the compound. Cougar jumps in, shooting anyone that gets in the way, and they scramble out of there as fast as they can, not stopping until they hit town and can exchange the jeep for something less conspicuous.

They drive on for a while. Cougar uses his own shirt to wipe Jensen clean - there are deep, infected rope burns on his wrists and ankles, and there's blood all over his thighs, which Cougar can't do anything more than mop up until they stop driving.

It's too bad for any of them to fix, so they take him to what passes for a hospital in this god-forsaken country and spring him as soon as he can walk (a day after surgery, which is fucking incredible, but that's Jensen for you - never risk the team, not even when you're in the hospital after nearly dying).

They hide out in a fleabag hotel for a week. Cougar stays with Jensen and the rest of them are in and out of the room to let him sleep or go out and prowl the streets for a while. They're all out the night Jensen tells him what they did.

"They tied me to the fence first thing," he says, his voice flat. "They cut my clothes off when I asked for a potty break."

Cougar does nothing at this admission; he can tell from the lilt of Jensen's voice that there is much worse to come, and the one thing he has to offer Jensen is his strength. Or maybe his silence. Perhaps that is his strength.

"I admit," Jensen says with desert-dry humor, "I might have been a little flippant about the request."

Cougar still doesn't move. He wants to shake Jensen for not keeping his fucking mouth shut, for being _Jensen_, even when he must have known it would take them two days and three crazy-ass plans to break him out of that fucking camp. _Why couldn't you just shut up, for once?_ Cougar thinks, and closes his eyes as Jensen keeps talking.

"It wasn't that bad for a while. They mucked out the mud underneath me when I took a shit." Jensen chuckles low, almost like a growl. "Somebody squeezed my balls once, somebody else stuck a finger or two in me -" Cougar sucks a breath through his teeth and Jensen looks up at him to gauge his reaction. "I can stop."

Cougar almost laughs. As if the thing that keeps Jensen from talking is going to be Cougar's squeamishness. "No," Cougar says, and Jensen's mouth goes round with surprise at the word. "Tell me."

"It wasn't until the second day," Jensen says, and licks his lips.

_Jensen's used to being captured. It doesn't happen often, and is normally part of a plan, but it happens enough for him to know that he can count on the team to get him out, usually before anything seriously bad goes down. It's that stupid confidence in his team that got him into this mess; if he'd just kept his mouth shut and waited, he'd be in a cozy cell, sleeping until Cougar shot every one of these motherfuckers in the head._

_Instead, one joke about the size of the head guard's penis and he's tied face-forward to a chain link fence, naked. His wrists are already raw from the little twisting he did to see how tight they are. They're pretty tight. His ankles are tied tight, too. He doesn't even bother to test them, since it's likely he'll need to run when the team finally gets here. It starts to rain, tightening the rope so much it chafes, and turning the dirt underneath him to mud. It's hot enough here that the rain is warm, so at least he's not shivering. It's little comfort._

_He thinks about Cougar shooting every one of these assholes, precise bulletholes like polka dots in their foreheads, and waits to hear the screaming. He's never been patient by nature, so when it takes a while for his team to come to the rescue, he starts singing the most obnoxious songs he knows at the top of his lungs. He only gets through three and a half before they gag him._

_He makes it a full six hours before starting to worry. He knows they'll come, he doesn't have any doubt, but if it's taking this long it means they've been compromised and have to regroup before they come after him. He worries about Pooch and Cougar and Roque and Clay, and that gets him through the night without too much trouble. He falls asleep eventually, his face mashed into the mesh of the fence._

_Then someone squeezes his balls as they walk by. The surprise is worse than the pain, and he can't help a squawk of outrage, muffled though it is through his gag. The wrong reaction, he knows, but it's not like he can avoid it. He would give anything to take it back once it's out, though, because that's what starts the grab-assing in earnest. His balls, his ass, for one or two really industrious fuckwads, his dick. He grits his teeth on the gag, forgetting the touches as soon as they happen, focusing on remembering lyrics to bad eighties hair metal, smacking his head into the fence in time._

_The fence-rattling must get to his captors, because they line up in front of him, drop trou, and honest-to-god measure their dicks. When the pecking order's been established, they march back into the compound - thank god this takes long enough for Jensen to get his brain as empty as possible because he is going to fucking grin and bear this because his team is going to get him out of here, and kill every one of these fuckers dead dead dead._

Cougar tips a bottle of water to Jensen's mouth. Jensen's hand covers his own and steadies it. "It wasn't until the second day," Jensen continues, stronger after the water, "that they put ten guys outside the compound, right in front of me, dicks hanging out. Lined them up, smallest to largest. They measured," Jensen laughs.

Cougar does not laugh.

"I passed out twice," Jensen says. "Once after the second guy, shock, probably." Cougar grits his teeth and thinks about going back to that place and killing every single one of them. "And after the last guy too. He was huge. I'm pretty sure he ripped something. But I think passing out that time, that was blood loss," Jensen says, like it's a god damn trophy.

Jensen did have a perforated intestine; Cougar'd done everything he could, but he wasn't a _surgeon_, for fuck's sake. So, they had to take him to the crappy next-to-useless hospital and bribe the only decent doctor in the city and buy drugs and get surgery, and Cougar'd nearly leapt on Jensen's bed when he opened his eyes.

"I'm okay," Jensen says, patting Cougar's arm like he's the one who needs to be comforted. He doesn't; he just needs to go back and kill every single one of them. Why did they not nuke that fucking joint? "No," Jensen says, like he can read Cougar's mind. "No, just stay for a while."

Cougar relaxes out of the angry place he's been, his body settling like water, and Jensen pulls him in, making room for him on the tiny bed and resting his head on Cougar's chest.

"Sleep," Cougar says, and stays until Jensen does just that. Then he goes out and gets so drunk he throws up in the street, and Pooch has to come find him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you more than I can ever say to [](http://busaikko.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**busaikko**](http://busaikko.dreamwidth.org/) for hand-holding, beta, structure work, and the inspiration (from her work [Control Chair](http://busaikko.dreamwidth.org/123677.html)). Thanks also to [](http://meghanc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**meghanc**](http://meghanc.dreamwidth.org/) for a second set of eyes and encouragement.


End file.
